


【异坤】艳情（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *夜店AU，年下，蓝玫瑰x乖乖牌





	【异坤】艳情（R）

-

 

嘈杂的音乐声，斑斓的霓虹灯。夜场的酒吧是皮肉交易的天堂。

蔡徐坤斜斜地靠坐在吧台前，手肘撑在台面上，轻轻晃着酒杯。  
往常这时候，他早就滑进舞池去招蜂引蝶了。

不过今天不同，他已经寻到了他的目标。

和来这里的大多数人一样，蔡徐坤是来找一夜情的。  
但和大多数人不一样的是，他会给钓到的炮友一个极致的性体验，然后再在清晨到来前顺走他们的钱包潇洒离开。

用蔡徐坤的话说，这叫劳动报酬，等价交换。  
来酒场猎艳，就要有付出点代价的觉悟。

何况蔡徐坤生的有多好看，他的眼光就有多挑剔。  
被他看上眼的人，也多是重名声甚于这点钱财。况且那一晚实在销魂，多少人趋之若鹜，上赶着想上第二次当。  
以是蔡徐坤干了这么久，愣是没湿过鞋。

虽然干这行的人不少，但蔡徐坤自信自己是技术最好的一个。

-

蔡徐坤盯着他的猎物，撇唇笑了。

他这会儿看上的是个生面孔。  
这人从头到脚都是大牌。  
黑外套白上衣，宽肩绷得紧紧的，端端正正地坐着，眼神闪躲，看起来生疏又拘谨。

他脑后扎着个离经叛道的小辫儿，额头却还系着个黑白碎花发带。  
蔡徐坤撇嘴。  
二十一世纪了还有人这么搭呢。

不过这倒都是其次。

单单这张脸就太对他胃口了。  
眼窝深邃，颧骨微突，轮廓硬朗有攻击性。  
偏偏那双鹿眼又圆又大，几褶眼皮忽闪忽闪，又逐渐释放点柔和。  
最绝的是那刀削斧凿般的下颌线，被昏暗的灯光衬得棱角分明，看得蔡徐坤心里一热。

他动动舌头磨了磨上颚。  
这要是舔上去，是不是得给我割出个口子。

蔡徐坤有点燥。  
他把外套一抖，露出半个肩头，抬手又要了一杯酒，就这么倚着吧台堂而皇之地视奸了起来。

这会儿小帅哥的朋友们正玩到兴头上，一群人站起身搂着肩膀又唱又跳，他自己就被挤在卡座角落，缩了缩脖子，显得愈发局促了起来。  
他于是掩饰似的，端起眼前的杯子抿了一点里面的液体，又被辣得偷偷皱了皱脸。

蔡徐坤噗嗤就笑了。  
这人看着成年了，怎么还奶唧唧的呢。

小帅哥好像终于注意到这边热辣的视线，抬起头瞟了过来，又像被烫着是的赶紧缩了回去。  
蔡徐坤皱眉。  
这小孩儿眼神太澄澈了，有没有性经验都不一定。  
虽然这样的很好得手，但是蔡徐坤能混这么久不翻车，很大原因是他心里有本规矩。

这其中一条就是不沾处男。  
技术差不说，事儿又多，你给他上完，他还得缠上来，幽幽怨怨地说你负心，麻烦。

蔡徐坤叹了口气。  
今儿真是点背，半天没个看入眼的。好不容易碰上个极品又是个麻烦。  
蔡徐坤撇了撇嘴。得，今儿是没乐子了。  
起身整整衣服刚要走，余光又看见那小帅哥站了起来。

黑色的破洞裤紧紧箍在他身上，显出有力的臀腿，透过腿侧的洞隐隐看到强健的肌肉，宽肩劲腰窄臀，这些都是其次。  
最要命的是他胯下那满满胀胀的一包。  
蔡徐坤眯了眯眼睛，上面下面的小嘴儿都馋了起来。

这小孩可真是个宝贝啊。

小帅哥欠着身挤出了卡座，直直走了过来。  
蔡徐坤赶紧撇开头，掩饰自己眼里的算计和志在必得。

小帅哥看样子是要去厕所，匆匆从他身旁略过。  
蔡徐坤于是嗅到了他身上混着淡淡洗衣液味道的af男香。  
蔡徐坤没忍住差点笑出声。什么啊，装大人的小孩。  
不过，别说，还挺野。

蔡徐坤存了心思，懒洋洋地站起身，低头整整外套，又状似不经意地瞄了瞄周围，端起酒杯慢慢跟了上去。

他倚在厕所墙外慢慢抿酒，听着里面冲水的动静，转身后退几步，低头就往门口走，正好和开门出来的小帅哥撞了个满怀。  
蔡徐坤假装一个趔趄，顺势一倒，整个人就扑在小帅哥怀里，手里的酒一股脑泼上了他的前胸。

蔡徐坤埋在他怀里，手抵在他前胸偷偷感受了一下肌肉的质感，才故作慌张地抬起头，把脸直直戳到他的眼前，吐息着说对不起啊小帅哥。

他就这样直直看进这小孩的眼底，意料之中的看出了惊艳。  
蔡徐坤心里一乐，有戏。  
他掩了掩心里的得意，抬手把杯子里剩的点酒根抿净。

淡黄的酒液沾湿了的色欲的肉唇，一截细软的红舌探了出来，颤巍巍的碰碰上唇又碰下唇，露了点白牙，把丰润的下唇叨住又弹出来，红艳艳的透出点靡靡的肉欲。

老实的小帅哥动了动喉咙。  
蔡徐坤就这么没骨头似的倚在他怀里，盯着他的唇等他开口。

可半天也没等到。  
蔡徐坤心里翻了个白眼。得，还是块木头。  
等他开窍，猴年马月才能吃上这大宝贝啊。

蔡徐坤干脆后退一步，伸手覆上小帅哥的前胸，手心隔着濡湿的衣料暗示性地微微揉压他的乳头，感受到手底的小粒慢慢硬挺，才又凑上前，冲着已经红透的耳廓吹气。  
“要不这样，我上面有房间，带你去洗一下，你说好不好啊？”

-

刷卡，开门。  
蔡徐坤晃着身子迈了进去。  
他太熟悉这里了，蓝丝绒外套一脱一抛，正正好好落在了床上。  
小帅哥就跟在他身后，紧张地盯着鞋尖。

蔡徐坤转身抱着臂，嗤笑着看他。  
还以为多特别，一撩拨就答应了，果然来这种地方的都不是什么好东西。  
也罢，希望他裤裆里的东西别再让人失望。

蔡徐坤上前一步捉起他的下巴。  
“你紧张什么呀，你看看我呀。”

他今天穿了他最近偏爱的网衣。  
白嫩的皮肤，细腻的肌肉纹理，还有被外套磨得艳红挺立的乳尖，一下子直愣愣的扎进小帅哥眼底。  
他的脸噌的红了。

这会儿蔡徐坤的手已经顺势摸上了他的后颈，在他的耳后轻轻抚摸。  
小帅哥不敢躲闪，眼神却飘忽没个定处，整个人红得都快熟透了。

蔡徐坤皱眉。  
这小孩儿活脱一个兔子，有贼心没贼胆，看他这样子，别一会儿还没见着他那大鸟，人先给吓跑了。

他于是松了手后退一步，倚在墙上放轻了语气试图聊天。  
“喂小弟弟，你叫什么名字？”  
小帅哥像是卸下了个大负担，松了口气，圆圆的眼睛藏在睫毛下边，就是不看他。  
“王…王子异。”

蔡徐坤忍了忍，实在没绷住，噗嗤地笑了。  
这年头，约炮直接报大名的，除了眼前这位怕是没别人了。

小孩不知道他笑什么，攥了攥拳头难堪的又低下了头。  
蔡徐坤一想人孩子第一次，这么笑话他，一会儿别硬不起来了，赶紧清了清嗓子，凑上前双手扶上他的脸。

“小…子异，我没笑你，我是觉着你可爱，我叫…嗯…坤，你可以叫我坤。”  
蔡徐坤顿了顿，一个august在嘴边绕了两圈，终究还是没吐出来，反而是告诉了他自己从来没跟人提过的真名。

蔡徐坤觉着今天自己格外心软，为这小帅哥破了太多例了。  
可他又忍不住凑上前去逗弄王子异。  
“你可是第一个知道我名字的哟小帅哥。一会儿可得好好报答我哦~”  
说完吮了一口悬在眼前的红耳垂，终于放过快要冒热气的小孩，笑着扭身进了浴室。

 

蔡徐坤洗了澡卸了妆，浴袍一裹，带了满身湿热的潮气走了出来。  
趿着拖鞋往屋里一探头，没人。

蔡徐坤登时气得咬牙切齿。  
妈的，还真吓跑了，处男真他妈的不好伺候。

蔡徐坤翻了个大白眼，抱着臂一转身，可给他吓了一跳。  
那小孩还木头一样，一动不动，直愣愣站在门口，一点儿没挪地方。  
这会儿看他出来了，眨着眼睛直愣愣地看过来。

蔡徐坤也一愣，不知怎么心里就软了一块。

他两下甩了拖鞋，赤着脚噔噔跑了两步，踩上王子异的脚面去够他的脖子。  
“宝贝儿你怎么这么乖呀，嗯？”

满意地看着好容易消下去的红色又爬满了小孩的脸颊，才勾着王子异的脖子把他推进了浴室。  
“快点，哥哥有点等不及了。”

-

水声渐起。  
蔡徐坤斜倚在床头，听着动静幻想着王子异结实的肉体和粗大性器，忍不住仰头喘息了起来。

他眯着眼，一只手伸进领口掐揉泛着痒意的乳粒，另一手摸进浴袍下摆，随意套弄了几下苏醒的性器，揉了揉酸涩的会阴，终于来到了紧闭的后穴。  
他探出一指点了点穴口的细肉，那里就害羞地一缩，又痉挛着泛上点水意。

蔡徐坤转了转脑袋，伸手从床头柜捞出一瓶没开封的润滑剂和一盒安全套，胡乱扯开包装扔在床上。  
支起腿，挤了一手滑腻腻的液体就往后穴摸。

蔡徐坤一边捅着穴肉把润滑剂送进去，一边在心里骂处男真麻烦，啥事儿都得自己来。  
捅着捅着，敏感的后穴逐渐得了趣，手指也开始贪心地次次往敏感点招呼。

蔡徐坤梗起脖子，哆嗦着嘴唇“啊”了一声，就听到一个声音在耳旁炸响。  
“哥哥，你在干什么？”

蔡徐坤吓得一个哆嗦，眨了眨朦胧的泪眼，看到王子异已经洗完澡，这会儿正呆呆站在浴室门口，湿漉漉的鹿眼瞪圆了看过来。

发带一丝不苟的绑在他的额头，头发湿漉漉的散下来，意外的带上了些成熟性感的味道。  
身上的衣服穿的齐齐整整的，蔡徐坤一看，直接气笑了，抬起手冲他一摆。

“过来。”  
王子异似乎被眼前的场景惊呆了，大脑来不及反应，身体已经服从命令挪到了床边。

蔡徐坤翻身，塌下腰翘起臀，带点诱惑的慢慢爬了过去。  
他跪起身环上王子异的脖子，埋在他的颈窝吐气。  
“小孩，你真的以为只是叫你来洗洗澡吗？”  
王子异呆呆地点了点头，又像是怕蔡徐坤看不见，低下头小小声地说了句是。

蔡徐坤吃吃地笑了，抓着王子异的大手就往后穴里送。  
王子异像是这会儿才回了魂。  
手指被湿热紧致的肠道裹吸着，烫的他一个激灵就想缩手，却被蔡徐坤紧紧按住，反而又送了一个指节进去。

蔡徐坤舒服得发抖。  
他大概常打篮球，粗大的指节上覆着一层细茧，这会儿埋在穴里旋转搔刮，磨的肉壁又酸又美。  
蔡徐坤难耐地仰头，又掰扯出王子异一根手指，不容分说地塞了进去。

小孩这会儿像是知道反抗不了，手上带了点新奇劲，埋在穴里又戳又扩，捅的蔡徐坤一个腿软，倒把手指吃得更深了。

蔡徐坤凑在王子异耳边喘气，空出来的手一把摸上了王子异的胯下。  
一摸，蔡徐坤就乐了。那里又硬又热，已经顶起帐篷了。  
“你这里可不是这么想的哦宝贝。说谎不乖哦。”

王子异沉默了。  
蔡徐坤于是直起身，轻佻地舔了舔他的唇瓣，手抚上后脑，一把攥紧了他的发根。  
王子异吃痛。  
蔡徐坤趁机对着他张开的嘴，狠狠吻了上去。

唇舌激烈地翻搅。  
蔡徐坤吮吸厮磨着王子异的唇瓣，小舌顶开他的齿关，溜进去四处撩拨。  
王子异节节败退。

作怪的小舌逗弄的口腔四处麻痒难耐，想要捉住它给点惩罚，偏偏小舌灵巧滑腻，滋溜又钻回老家，诱惑你追过去翻搅探寻。  
几回合下来，王子异被撩拨得头皮发麻，终于意识到自己不是对手，仰头想要逃出这场争斗。

蔡徐坤可不允许。他伸手解开了王子异的裤链，隔着内裤狠狠揉捏了几下。  
王子异“嗯…”地呻吟出声。要害在人手里，只能乖乖听话，给蔡徐坤亲了个够。

蔡徐坤饕足地咂咂嘴，又凑上去在那唇瓣上嘬了一口。  
“小孩，听说过约炮吗？”

王子异咽了咽涎水。他的手指还被蔡徐坤的肠肉吸着，犹豫了一下点了点头。

蔡徐坤眯眼笑了，赞许地摸了摸他的脸颊。  
“那，做过吗？”  
王子异瞪大了眼睛，猛地摇头。

蔡徐坤笑了，后退了一步跪直在床上，缓慢又色情地解开浴袍的腰带。肩膀一抖，整个人就赤裸着展现在王子异眼前。

莹白的身体带了点潮意，像块通心的嫩藕。  
乳头刚刚被他自己掐过，这会儿艳红肿胀地缀在前胸，像两粒多汁的石榴。  
腰细韧笔直，看上去还没自己一掌宽。  
粉嫩的性器这会儿支棱着淌水，看上去也意外的色情可爱。  
两条细白的大腿支在床上，意外地带了点肉感，膝盖跪的红红的，细滑的腿根轻轻打着颤。

蔡徐坤自信地笑着。他知道王子异跑不了的。  
他就这样毫不羞耻地舒展着身体，满意地看着王子异爆红了脸，才膝行一步凑回去，双手抚上他的肩膀，暧昧地捏了捏，又发力一推。  
王子异就跌坐在身后的沙发上。

蔡徐坤紧跟一步跨坐上去，伸手抵住王子异的唇。  
“嘘，哥哥教你。”

-

蔡徐坤跨坐在王子异的腿上，一边若即若离地舔吻他的唇，一边慢慢脱了他的上衣。  
滑腻的臀肉压在王子异的下腹，小穴隔着一层布料厮磨他硬热的性器。  
蔡徐坤也忍得久了，后穴滴滴答答淌着润滑剂和肠液的混合物，把王子异的裤子都打湿了一块。

王子异靠在沙发上，羞得眼神没个落处。  
不过好在很快他就不用考虑这些了。  
蔡徐坤解下了他的发带，笑着覆上了他的眼睛。

失去了视力，王子异有点慌张，手摸上蔡徐坤的腰侧。  
蔡徐坤刚想着施展一下技巧把这小处男收拾的服服帖帖，一双火热的大掌就覆上了敏感处，烫得他一个哆嗦软了腰。

蔡徐坤一个巴掌拍下王子异的手，皱着眉头凶他。  
“我不允许不准动！”  
王子异闻言，瘪着嘴点了点头，索性身体一松，倚上沙发背把自己交了出去。

蔡徐坤于是环上了他的脖子，一边嘬吸着敏感的耳后，一边挺着胸用红肿的乳尖刮擦王子异的小粒。  
他顺着觊觎已久的下颌线向下舔吮，一边继续厮磨着王子异的前胸。  
直到那乳头也充血挺立，才顺着脖颈一路吻下去，低头咬上那小小的硬珠。  
满布神经末梢的乳粒被纳进湿热的巢穴，陌生的快感猛地炸向了王子异的大脑。他的呼吸急促了起来。

蔡徐坤一边吮玩着肉粒，一边观察着王子异的反应。  
见状满意地松口，顺着胸线腹线一路吮吸，暧昧的舔过每块腹肌的沟壑，又对着脐轻吻，才向后一挪，跪在了地上，伸手扯下王子异的牛仔裤。

蔡徐坤瞪大了双眼。  
隔着内裤他就已经预见到今天要捅进他身体里的将是怎样的巨物。

那东西显然已经完全勃起，包在内裤里骄傲地展示着它狰狞的轮廓。  
龟头很大，顶端冒着兴奋的液体，沾湿内裤显现一小块深黑的轮廓。  
蔡徐坤咽了咽口水，低头舔了上去。

滑嫩的小舌从根部舔到顶端，打着转挑拨茎身的筋络。  
舌尖隔着布料勾舔冠状沟，那里很敏感，舔扫两圈就带起几下难耐的颤动。  
虬结的血管有力地搏动，震得舌尖一阵麻痒。蔡徐坤忍不住收回小舌，在齿间刮磨止痒，才又探了出来，改用舌面重重舔刷。

布料很快吸满了涎水，湿滑黏腻地裹在性器表面，湿乎乎凉嗖嗖的。  
王子异不适地动了动腰。  
蔡徐坤于是终于有了慈悲，扯下他的内裤捧出了他觊觎已久的肉棒。

太大了。

即便有心理准备，真地看到全貌还是让蔡徐坤咋舌。  
他好像从来没有吃到过这么大的东西。他甚至伸出小手比了比，想到自己一会儿就要把它吞进后面，心里又兴奋又紧张。  
这么大，吃进去得是什么感觉啊，蔡徐坤心里想着，愈发觉得自己捡到宝了，连带着对王子异的服务也更加尽心了起来。

蔡徐坤爱极了这宝贝，低头在圆大的龟头落下个轻吻。  
王子异的性器和他的人一样，干干净净的没什么味道。  
蔡徐坤于是放下心来，抬起头调笑紧绷的小处男。  
“想不想让哥哥给你舔？”

王子异好像有点害羞，愣了半天才抿着嘴，几不可查地点了点头。  
蔡徐坤笑了，启唇把性器一口叨进了嘴里，卖力施展起他的技术，想要给可爱的小帅哥一个美好的初体验。

软嫩的肉唇小心地包起牙齿，轻轻箍住冠状沟。滑腻的小舌按着肉头滑动舔弄。  
敏感的表面禁不起撩拨，铃口哆嗦着张开吐出几滴清液，尽数被蔡徐坤舔去。  
他于是张口，意犹未尽地裹着小口细细吮吸。

王子异舒服地喟叹。  
蔡徐坤心中得意，向下更深含了几分。

柔嫩的嘴唇裹着茎身来回挤压，两腮嘬紧，潮软的颊肉绵密的附上来撩拨，龟头碾过滑腻的软腭，逐渐接近喉口。  
蔡徐坤心一横，伸直脖子撞上去来了几个深喉。  
滑腻的喉口又紧又热，生理性的干呕使粘膜和软骨涌上来，挤压推挤闯入的异物。

王子异这几下被刺激的不轻，攥紧了手心“嘶”地吸气。  
蔡徐坤有点得意。  
他握着滚烫的肉物又吸又舔，摆动头部让性器在口中进出，努力想要榨出王子异的初精。

可过了好长时间，蔡徐坤嘴张的酸涩，连唇瓣都磨得肿胀发麻，这东西不但不射，反而愈发胀硬了起来。  
蔡徐坤气急。说好的处男都秒射呢？

他倒是不介意床伴更持久一些，可他自己快忍不了了，前面后面都又酸又涩渴望着快感。  
蔡徐坤张口吐出沾满涎液油光水滑的性器，最后在唇上磨了磨，起身去床上摸润滑剂和安全套。

回来看王子异还呆呆的坐在那，蒙着眼睛，脸随着他的动静面相他转动。  
他的双手还耷拉在身侧，死死攥着拳像是忍耐了太久的快感，这会儿都绷起了道道青筋。

蔡徐坤这才想起来，他命令人家不许动来着。  
蔡徐坤噗呲笑了。  
这小孩也太乖太可爱了吧。不让他动就真的乖乖不动，真是个小呆子。

蔡徐坤心情大好，低头又在挺立的硬物上亲了一口，套上安全套又在上边淋了大半管润滑，才又坐回王子异腿上。  
他吧唧一口亲上王子异的脸蛋，向后伸手，捞着那根大东西在穴口磨了又磨，穴口嘬着热硬的肉头慢慢吃了下去。

“啊…好涨…”

太大了。那根性器缓慢又坚定地破开他的内壁，向深处一寸寸凿进去。  
菇头的肉棱卡住甬道，狠狠剐过湿软的肉壁，榨出一汪汪酸涩的水意。  
蔡徐坤仰头，张着口急喘。

双腿在他进来的那一刻起就一直不受控制地痉挛颤抖，勉强支撑他酸软的身体。  
腰背绷得直直的，全身肌肉绷紧，摆出防御的状态，只有穴内的软肉还在尽力放松吞吃着野蛮的入侵者。

性器渐渐埋进了前所未有的深度。穴口酸麻痛胀，恍然间有种被撑坏的错觉。  
蔡徐坤赶忙伸手去摸。  
穴口一丝褶皱也无，被绷成了一圈薄薄的肉环，套在肉棒上徒劳地痉挛颤抖，顺从地按摩吮嘬入侵的硬物。

蔡徐坤爱怜地揉触安抚着过载的穴口，向下一摸才惊恐地发觉，还有一小截性器露在外面，他还远没有吃到底。  
蔡徐坤仰头苦闷地喘息着。他讨厌这种不上不下的犹疑，索性一狠心一闭眼，腿上收了力，身体猛地下坠，一口把性器吃了个满。

“啊——！”  
蔡徐坤张着口无声的尖叫。他的呼吸都被这一下顶飞了，好半天才缓过神来，趴在王子异肩上哈嘶哈嘶地倒气。

好酸，好满。  
蔡徐坤想大叫来缓解这股难言的酸胀。可他又觉得丢人，要是在小处男面前失了脸面，传出去可怎么混。

蔡徐坤扶着王子异的肩膀，一动也不敢动，只能委委屈屈地咬紧下唇，努力放松僵直的后穴。  
缓了好一会儿，才觉得适应。他那些旋磨拧转的技巧都没了，扶着王子异的宽肩直上直下地颠动了起来。  
才动了几下，蔡徐坤就浑身脱力软在王子异身上。

王子异蹙着眉，看起来也不好受。可蔡徐坤等了许久，他就是一动也不动。  
蔡徐坤咬了咬牙。  
“动啊你！不操就滚！”  
王子异委委屈屈地看了他一眼。  
“你刚才不让我动。”

蔡徐坤不知这是第几回被他气笑了，伸手使劲锤打他的肩膀，咬着牙凶他。  
“你个呆子！不让你动你还真不动啊！你不动，我可走了！”  
说完作势就要起身。  
王子异无措地抿抿唇，双手扶在蔡徐坤的腰上，一用力，狠狠把他按回了胯下。

“啊啊啊——”  
蔡徐坤梗着脖子尖叫。  
这一下比他自己吃的都深，恍然间有种被捅进胃里的恐慌。

可这只是个开始。  
年少的床伴终于解了禁制。他虽然毫无技巧，但胜在精力十足，掐紧蔡徐坤的腰就是一阵蛮横无序的顶撞。  
他插的又重又猛，每一下都不留余地的狠狠凿在肠壁，戳得穴肉酸涩难耐，哆嗦着退让。

蔡徐坤觉得自己仿佛骑上了一匹烈马，又好像自己在被当成马，眼前都是看不到尽头的颠簸。

肠壁在超量的负荷下，逐渐也适应了这种猛烈又直接的刺激。  
王子异顶弄的又莽又蛮力，可一阵乱戳竟也给他戳到了敏感点。  
蔡徐坤猛地缩紧了后穴，仰着脖子啊地喘叫出声。  
这一声又软又黏，羞的蔡徐坤无地自容。他在这种事上向来游刃有余，怎么喘最撩，怎么叫最欲，在性事中总能保留足够的理智和掌控，没想到今天却栽在一个毛头小子身上。

可很快他就没工夫反思了。  
王子异像是被他这一声喘叫打开了什么开关，下身猛地使力，凿开紧缩的肠肉，对准藏在其中的敏感点猛力戳磨捣弄。  
蔡徐坤被他捅得痴了，随着动作呜呜哀哀地哭喘起来。

肠壁一阵又一阵的痉挛，抽搐着吐出黏腻的水液。进出越发的顺畅，穴口堆满了润滑液打成的白沫，随着抽插咕啾咕啾地泛着水声。

蔡徐坤爽得不能自已。全身肌肉绷的死死的，细白的脚趾痉挛蜷缩，前端噗噗簌簌地淌着水儿。  
他紧闭双眼眉头轻蹙，脸上逐渐现出苦闷又快乐的神情，双手无意识地摸上自己的前胸。

剧烈的冲撞颠簸使蒙眼的发带终于脱落，王子异睁眼，看到蔡徐坤仰着头，泪水涎水在那张漂亮的脸上纵横交错。  
细白的手指抠挖折磨着艳红的乳粒，硬挺的小性器随着起伏，甩在两人小腹一片晶亮的水渍。  
这画面淫靡又美丽，王子异看的得呆了，下身的动作顿了顿，反而更用力地抽送了起来。

蔡徐坤嘤咛一声，迷惑地睁开眼。  
王子异那双圆眼一眨不眨地盯着他，炽热又澄澈的目光撒过来，照得蔡徐坤无地自容。

这个人的目光纯真不含淫猥，自己这幅浪荡样子，全都给他看去了。  
蔡徐坤的后穴猛地缩紧。他生涯第一次，为在性爱中放肆抚慰自己而感到羞耻。

蔡徐坤恼羞成怒，索性破罐破摔耍起威风来掩饰他的羞窘。  
他两手捧起平软的乳肉，一边用指尖逗弄挺立的肉粒，一边凑到王子异的耳边诱惑。  
“你想不想舔一舔它？”

王子异困惑。  
“为什么要舔那里？会出奶吗？”  
这个呆子！蔡徐坤羞得满脸通红，直起腰挺胸塞到他嘴边。  
“你吃吃试试，不就知道了？”

王子异于是张口，连着乳晕乳粒整个都裹进嘴里，大力吸吮了起来。  
他吃的啧啧有声，又不知道舔舔，吮够了就对着小粒一通乱啃，虎牙抵着乳孔细细切磨。

蔡徐坤被他咬得又痛又爽，浑身的力气都被他从胸口吸走了，只能软唧唧地扶着他的胸肌稳固身子，更高地挺起胸，抽抽噎噎地捧着被冷落的另一边乳粒往他嘴里送。

太爽了。蔡徐坤迷迷糊糊地想。他甚至开始考虑，这回爽完不顺他的钱了，要个联系方式，把这小帅哥转成炮友得了。

直出直进的抽送还在继续。快感累积了太多，后穴逐渐从深部产生一波波阵挛。  
蔡徐坤急促地喘息，伸手捉住鼓胀的性器搓揉了两下，随着身下一个深顶尖叫着射了出来。

高潮中的身体痉挛颤抖，敏感得不堪一击。  
王子异不知道要停下来给他一点缓冲，没人告诉他这些。  
他只知道这会儿滑腻的肠壁抽搐着裹上来，按摩挤压，像是有无数张小口嘬吻着肉棒，吸得他头皮发麻，射精的欲望逐渐明显。

他把着蔡徐坤的胯骨，臀肌猛地发力，凿开痉挛缩紧的肠肉往深处狠顶猛攻。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
蔡徐坤猛地拔高了尖叫。他还在高潮的余韵中迷蒙，根本受不住这么强烈的刺激，迷迷糊糊地扭着腰，后仰着身子就要躲。  
王子异看他状态不对，吓了一跳，眼看他就要向后栽倒在地上，两手箍紧他的细腰就把他拽回来，狠狠地钉在了性器上。

这一下带着惯性撞进了前所未有的深度。蔡徐坤猛地瞪大了泪眼，尖叫声卡在了喉咙里，一下子被推上了一个更高的高潮，性器哆嗦着又淌出几股白液。

高热紧致的后穴寸步难行，穴壁四面八方裹上来，挤榨吸吮的王子异的性器，绞得他腰眼一酸，埋在肠肉深处狠狠射了出来。

王子异不知道刚才发生了什么，这会儿觉出有点不对，搂着蔡徐坤给他顺气，嘴张张合合的，欲言又止。  
蔡徐坤知道他又想问问题了。  
可他这会儿刚高潮完，懒洋洋的不想和他扯扯，伸手把自己射在王子异小腹上的精液刮起来，吃进嘴里又凑过去要吻。  
王子异就搂着他的腰，和他分享了一个精液味道的吻。

蔡徐坤嘬着王子异的嘴唇，蓄了点力支起腿，半硬的肉物就从他体内滑了出来，润滑液和着肠液沿着腿根缓缓淌落，带起一阵麻痒的震颤。

他边伸着舌头给王子异吮，边伸手把肉棒上的安全套撸下来一扔，坐回去一手搂着王子异的后脑舔他的齿列，一手攥着两根湿滑的性器上下套弄。

一通温存让蔡徐坤身心舒畅，环着王子异的脖子难得地撒起了娇。  
“抱我。”  
王子异啄了啄他的脸蛋，托着蔡徐坤的臀瓣把他一把抱起，哄小孩一样颠着他往床边走。

蔡徐坤双腿环着他的腰，难得眯着眼咯咯地笑了起来。  
王子异见他高兴，自己也抿着嘴笑了，搂着他在屋子里来回走动，托着人越颠越高。

蔡徐坤玩的尽兴，回过神才发现，两人刚刚贴在一起，性器压在小腹上下厮磨，这会儿都又翘得老高了。  
蔡徐坤难得红了脸，梗着脖子发号施令。  
“到床上去”

王子异也不戳穿，托着他的后脑把他轻轻放在柔软的床上。  
蔡徐坤一触到床垫就翻身一滚，躺在床中心伸脚调皮地逗弄王子异的性器。  
“来呀哥哥，来操我呀。”

王子异羞涩地笑了，捉住他细白的脚腕，对着踝骨轻轻嘬了一口。  
又覆上来，撑在蔡徐坤上方，在他的睫上落下珍而重之的一吻。

蔡徐坤心神巨颤。  
他遇到过许多人，他们亲过他身上每一寸性感带。  
可从来没有哪个像眼前这人一样，饱含珍视的，不含情欲的，吻在他的眼睫。

蔡徐坤看着王子异的眼睛。  
他的心在尖叫。  
啊呀，我有点陷在这小处男的温柔里了。他于是分开腿，勾上了王子异的腰。

-

他被压在床上按着小腹进入。  
硬热的肉物完全捅进来的那一刻，蔡徐坤眯起眼睛轻叹。  
他感到前所未有的满足。

他的小帅哥就覆在上方，汗水沿着性感的下颌线滴上蔡徐坤的左胸。他就欣喜地伸手，把那滴汗水摊开在跃动的心脏上。

汗湿的发带还挂在王子异脖子上，随着抽插的动作在眼前摇晃。  
蔡徐坤就存了点坏心思，想要诱惑王子异，看他失态。  
他于是一边被干地喘息，一边伸手环上王子异的脖子，轻轻解开发带的绳结。  
发带已经湿透了，上面满是王子异激情的汗水。  
蔡徐坤紧紧勾着王子异的视线，在他的目光中，颤巍巍地伸出猩红的小舌，舔了舔汗湿的发带，张口卡进嘴里，在脑后打了个结。

放浪地呻吟一瞬间阻回口中，变成隐忍又悲切的呜咽。  
王子异顿了一下，果然动作的更狠更用力了。  
蔡徐坤感受着穴内的性器越发肿胀，心里得意。坤哥别的不说，搞个小处男还不是一套一套的。

可没等他高兴劲过去，就乐极生悲了。  
王子异握着他的腰把他整个翻过身去，硬物抵着敏感点磨了一圈，直磨得整个肠壁哆嗦着吐水。  
蔡徐坤一个急喘，啊的叫出声来。  
王子异提起他的腰，让他跪在床上，掰开他的臀瓣继续抽插了起来。

这可苦了蔡徐坤。  
后入的姿势进的又狠又深，被操顺了的肠壁接受到新鲜的刺激，又开始痉挛着收缩，裹吸着作怪的硬物。  
蔡徐坤这会儿才感受到，王子异的性器有个细微的弧度，这个体位下，每回撞进穴里都狠狠剐过前列腺点。  
这太要命了，没几下就戳得蔡徐坤浑身哆嗦，肠壁像坏了似的不停出水，穴肉紧紧夹着，不时抽噎似的痉挛。

蔡徐坤终于体会到了什么是自作自受。  
他咬紧了发带呜呜哀哀地喘叫，声音都带上了可怜的哭腔。  
他反手摸上王子异的腹肌，想要推拒过于激烈的顶撞，可汗湿的皮肤却让他的手次次滑开。  
王子异这会儿却好像完全不懂他的意思，反而扯着他的手臂愈发深入地操干了起来。

“唔——唔——哈——”  
蔡徐坤的呻吟都被撞得支离破碎。快感太过激烈，他想开口求饶，但那条代表情趣的发带此时却阻隔了他的话语。  
他说不出口又喊不出声，手又被王子异紧紧箍住。涎水顺着发带边缘慢慢流出，滑下蔡徐坤潮红的脸颊，而他只能闭紧双眼，流着泪哀哀地承受一次比一次猛烈的撞击。

不过，这也太舒服了。蔡徐坤恍恍惚惚地想。  
这根性器简直像是为他量身定做的，连对敏感点的把握都那么恰到好处。每下都刚好压在极限的顶撞让蔡徐坤的身心都迅速沦陷。

蔡徐坤被王子异操熟了操服了，整个人都匍匐在他身下，成为性爱的奴隶。

他不再想着王子异的钱了。  
他爱上这根东西了，或许也爱上这个人了也说不定。

蔡徐坤心里软乎乎的，腰也跟着软了，胳膊一松劲，整个人就往床上瘫。  
王子异握着他的胯骨，覆在他的背上冲刺。  
滚烫的吻细密地落在颈背，带着温柔的力度。  
唇舌覆上了耳后，那里有一颗小痣，也被王子异轻柔地嘬吸爱抚。

那是蔡徐坤一处隐秘的敏感带。没有人注意过，也没有人发现过。  
蔡徐坤仿佛一个少女被戳中了秘密的心事，浑身都愉悦地战栗。  
他连那里都找到了。他还能带来多少惊喜呢？

蔡徐坤觉得自己开心得要融化。他在极致的快乐和快感中尖叫着泄了出来。

但王子异显然还没有满足。  
他掐着蔡徐坤的腰窝搅弄捣干，直磨得肠壁酸麻痛痒，干的蔡徐坤哭喘着求饶，才一个深入，埋在抽搐的肠肉里射了出来。

被内射的时候，蔡徐坤才恍惚着意识到忘带套了。  
可是，谁在乎呢？  
蔡徐坤笑了，他蹭了蹭枕头，带着前所未有的愉悦和满足坠入了梦乡。

-

他在一片灿烂的阳光中醒来。  
蔡徐坤眯着眼，蹭了蹭枕头。

性事的饕足让他整个人都懒散起来。  
以往每次事后，他都会在四五点钟趁身旁的人熟睡，摸走他的钱财离开。  
像今天这样一觉睡到天明的经历绝无仅有。

身上很清爽，大概王子异事后给他清理过。  
好温柔啊这人。蔡徐坤忍不住把脸埋又在被子里，回味昨天的快乐，偷偷笑了。  
太爽了。爽爆了。  
他又蹭了蹭被子，动了动酸疼的肌肉，翻身展了展僵直的四肢。

嗯？蔡徐坤摸了摸身旁。  
空的。被子里也早已没了温度。

他伸长胳膊去够自己的外套。  
兜里的钱包不见了。

蔡徐坤一个激灵，猛地翻身坐了起来。

床头的柜子上放了一杯水和一盘早餐。  
他伸手抽出下面压的那张白纸。

 

技术不错 :)   
Boogie

 

蔡徐坤呆坐在床上，愣了许久。  
他挠了挠头，端起水喝了两口，生了会儿闷气，咧嘴笑了。

有点意思啊。

 

—END—


End file.
